


flora

by fiona_apiston



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiona_apiston/pseuds/fiona_apiston
Summary: something i wrote for the prompt "flora"
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 7





	flora

"Hope you have a good show.

Call me later if u feel like it."

Harry read the note and gently touched one of the hyacinths in the bundle of many flowers that was sitting on the table in his dressing room. They were beautiful, but he knew he wouldn’t be calling Louis later that night.

He did, the first time he received a bouquet.

And they had both sat awkwardly on the line for several minutes before Harry made up something about needing to go and they hung up quickly.

But Louis still kept sending flowers for every show.

And Harry never called again.

He wished Louis would. He called once, Louis should call, right?

But he just kept leaving a note in the flowers saying to call if he wanted, and Harry just couldn’t.

The show went wonderfully, of course.

He was offstage afterwards, chatting with some people, not even caring that he was exhausted since he was still so hopped up on adrenaline.

And someone tapped on his shoulder and went, “Mr. Styles, there’s someone waiting for you in your dressing room.”

And he forgot, but the conversations wrapped up soon and he went back there, and there he was, standing there.

He was faced away when Harry entered.

Then Harry breathed out, "Louis", and he turned around.

He looked different, and yet exactly the same as when Harry had last seen him.

“What are you doing here?”

“I needed to talk to you.”

“You could’ve called.”

“Yeah, because that went so well last time.”

Harry glared at him. “It’s a two way conversation. You should’ve said something.”

“I know I just, wanted to see you.”

“Thought you didn’t want that. That’s what you said last time.” Harry turned away.

Last time. The last time they had seen each other, actually had a conversation. When they had argued about what they were going to do now that One Direction was on hiatus, and Harry had said that maybe the only reason they had been together for so long had been because they were always together because of the band. He had been upset and angry at Louis for reasons that weren’t even his fault, and he was about to apologize when Louis had snapped back that he would be happy if he never had to be with Harry again.

That stung, and Harry had left without another word.

And now here they were, in Harry’s dressing room.

“Harry, no. I was just, angry. And you said maybe the only reason we were together is because of the band? That’s such bullshit and you know it.”

“I know.” Harry said quietly.

“What made you say that?”

Harry closed his eyes, a tear rolling down his cheek. “I don’t know.”

“Love,” Louis said, sounding taken aback. He stepped closer to Harry. “Please, love.”

“You said-” Harry mumbled through tears forming. “You had said earlier you wanted kids. And I just kept thinking about how I would never be able to give you that,” The unspoken 'I wish I could give you that' lingering in the air, “and then I was just, upset, and you could be with someone who could give you that-” He rambled off into crying.

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry, his tears soaking into Louis’s shirt.

“I’m sorry,” Harry spoke into his shirt. “It’s stupid, I’m sorry.”

“No,” Louis held him tightly. “It’s not. I don’t want kids with someone else. I want them with you. However it happens.”

“I love you.”

Louis pulled away from Harry, gazing at his tear splotched face through his own watery eyes. He kissed him hard, and then replied, “I love you too. I’m so sorry.”

Harry softly replied, “I’m sorry too. And I can’t wait to have kids with you.”

“Yeah,” Louis laughed a little, smiling, “Me too.”


End file.
